Su rostro en el tuyo
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Slash HPLM Harry esta enamorado, pero no es correspondido. Alguien se ofrece a ocupar el lugar del otro. ¿Aceptara?


Aviso: contiene slasl Lucius/Harry.

Tengan piedad, es la primera historia que escribo y, ademas. con una pareja que no me va mucho. espero que me dejen sus comentarios diciendome lo que piensan.

**Su rostro en el tuyo**

Un joven de unos veinticinco años bajo de la carroza acompañado por una bellísima mujer. El joven llevaba una túnica de color rojo oscuro con los bordes dorados, mientras que la mujer llevaba una de color azul cielo con mangas anchas que resaltaban sus ojos azules. Su larga cabellera pelirroja la llevaba recogida en una trenza y un fino mechón caía sobre sus ojos. El joven la cogió del brazo y fueron hasta la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada del palacio.

Era un paisaje hermoso, una escena perfecta para una postal de Navidad. Un manto blanco cubría el suelo como si de una larga alfombra se tratase. Una lluvia de copos de nieve caía sobre los invitados suavemente. Y, ante ellos, se alzaba imponente un enorme palacio con cuatro altas torres, todo iluminado con luces multicolores.

Era un palacio de mármol blanco. Seis columnas toscanas sustentaban un pequeño pórtico que daba acceso a la entrada principal. La parte central del edificio era circular y estaba cubierto por una gran cúpula de cristal que dejaba acceso a la luz. El interior de esta gran sala donde se celebraban las ceremonias y las fiestas más importantes, estaba recubierta por losas de mármol de colores que daba un aspecto de vitalidad y rodeando todo el perímetro de la sala había esculturas de personajes influyentes en la historia del mundo mágico como Merlín, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw o Helga Hufflepuff.

La sala estaba decorada con elementos navideños. En uno de los rincones había un árbol de navidad grandioso del cual colgaban bolas y luces de colores. En las puertas que daban a los jardines o a las salas contiguas habían colgados ramos de muerdago. En los lados habían colocado mesas con las bebidas y la comida dejando así un hueco en el centro para bailar.

Harry se quedó asombrado al ver aquella magnificencia. Si ya le había asombrado el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, esto le había dejado boquiabierto. Nunca había visto nada más bello. Y por la cara de su compañera, ella debía de pensar igual. Los dos se habían quedado paralizados en la puerta observando embelesados cada rincón de la sala.

Los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar y, en grupos, conversaban entre ellos esperando que el anfitrión diera inicio a la fiesta. Ese día, 24 de diciembre, no solo se celebraba la Noche Buena, sino que también se celebraba las primeras navidades desde la caída del mago oscuro más temible en las últimas décadas. El Ministerio había convocado una celebración por todo lo alto para conmemorar la victoria del Bien y había enviado invitaciones a las personas más importantes de la sociedad mágica, entre ellas el Salvador, Harry Potter.

-Esto es maravilloso, Harry. No se como agradecerte que me hayas acompañado.- le dijo la mujer besándole en la mejilla.- Te debo una.

-No me debes nada, Ginny. Tu y tu familia siempre me ha ayudado en todo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer yo era ayudarte a ti a verte con tu amado.

-¡OH! Eres fantástico Harry. Es tan duro tener que esconderse para poder estar con quién amas.

-Mira, allí.- dijo señalando a una de las mesas.- Allí lo tienes. Ves a con él. Nadie encontrara extraño que habléis aquí.

Ginny se fue hacía donde Harry le había señalado. Vio como Draco Malfoy le sonreía cuando ella llegó a su lado, podía ver como les brillaban los ojos de amor. Los observo durante un rato pero no pudo soportar verlos tan encaramelados y se vio forzado a salir para que le diera un poco el aire.

Verlos juntos le hacía sentirse la persona más desgraciada. Por un lado sentía envidia, le recordaba que él no había podido conseguir a esa persona que tanto deseaba y que ahora estaba allí regalándole a la otra persona aquella sonrisa que quería solo para él. Por otro lado, le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal esa envidia que sentía, porque su mayor deseo era poder alegrarse por ellos, por esos grandes amigos suyos, pero no podía.

Desde el día que se había hecho pública entre la familia y los amigos la relación entre Ginny y Draco, Harry había empezado a alejarse de todos sus antiguos compañeros. Ellos pensaban que la razón de esa separación era que él estaba enamorado de la pelirroja, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Él amaba con todo su ser al dueño de esa melena rubia y de esos ojos fríos y plateados. Su amor era un amor imposible. Nunca podría conseguir el corazón de ese Malfoy y, eso, le dolía.

Harry dio un paseo por el jardín. Ante él aparecían esculturas de seres fantásticos hechas con hielo: duendes, hadas, sirenas... Todo era tan relajante. Podía sentir que toda su rabia desaparecía. Pero sabía que sus problemas pronto regresarían.

-Potter, Potter- Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su espalda y se giró para encontrase con unos ojos grises como el hielo. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. "Draco", fue lo primero que le paso por la cabeza, pero no, no era él.

-Señor Malfoy.- saludó respetuosamente. La verdad era que estar frente a ese hombre le hacía sentirse indefenso e incomodo.

-¿Qué hace aquí solo? ¿No debería estar acompañado de la joven Weasley? Le vi llegar junto a ella. OH, espera, ella debe estar muy ocupada con mi hijo.

-¿Como sabe eso?- preguntó sorprendido. La pareja había intentado esconder lo suyo para evitar que Lucius Malfoy los descubriera y, hasta ahora, nadie lo había hecho.

-Mi hijo debería saber que no puede esconderme nada. Yo lo se todo. Y aún más si se trata de mi heredero.

-Si me disculpa, iré a ver si...

-No.

-¿No qué?- dijo intentándose soltar del brazo que lo retenía.

-No se va a marchar a ninguna parte.

-Suélteme.

-Sabe una cosa, también se lo que siente por mi hijo. A los demás a lo mejor puede engañarlos, pero a mi no.

-Yo no siento nada por Draco.- contestó intentando parecer convincente.

-No vas a conseguir convencerme. He visto como le mirabas. No puedes soportar verlo con esa Weasley. La verdad es que no sé que ha podido ver en alguien como ella, con la cantidad de mujeres que hay y que podrían darle mucha más de lo que va a hacer esta... El caso es que usted está enamorado de él.

-Eso que dice no es cierto.

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta de mi hijo?

-...- Harry no dio nada pensando en la respuesta. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Precisamente de él.

-¿No va a decírmelo?

-Todo él es perfecto.- terminó por admitir.- Lo admiro porque aún teniendo un padre como el que tiene ha sabido llegar a ser una persona magnifica.

-Así que crees que mi hijo es perfecto. Seguro que tu mayor deseo es llevártelo a la cama.

-He dicho que me sueltes.

-Yo podría ocupar su lugar.- dijo recorriéndole con la mirada de una forma lasciva.- Es más, estaría encantado de hacerlo.

-No se quien piensas que soy. No quiero escucharle. Déjeme. No quiero nada con usted.- le gritó.

-¿Estas seguro?- Lucius acercó el cuerpo del joven a él y lo beso rudamente. Harry intentó resistirse, pero esos ojos de hielo que lo miraban con lujuria le hicieron entregarse a la pasión.- podría darte el mejor regalo de navidad que hayas recibido en tu vida. ¿Que me dices?

Harry no contestó, pero tampoco evitó que el hombre mayor lo arrastrara hasta una de las torres. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero por una vez quería hacer algo sin pensar, sin compromisos, sin responsabilidades, solo placer. Y, eso es lo que Lucius Malfoy le estaba proponiendo.

La torre estaba oscura. Por las pequeñas ventanas entraba la tenue luz de la luna. Harry siguió a Lucius que lo llevaba de la mano. Primero subieron unas largas escaleras de caracol para llegar hasta una puerta decorada con motivos vegetales. Era una puerta grande de doble hoja de madera oscura con el pomo de oro. Lucius dio la vuelta al pomo y entro a la habitación que había tras la puerta.

Era la habitación digna de un príncipe, grande y pintada con colores vivos. En el centro había una cama muy amplia cubierta con sabanas de seda verde.

-Esta es mi estancia preferida de todo el palacio.- le susurro al oído.- si supieras todo lo que he llegado a hacer aquí. El hijo del propietario y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. Me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos contigo. ¿Qué dices?

Harry sentía que cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Se preguntaba si realmente merecía la pena lo que iba a hacer. Él es Lucius Malfoy, se repetía una y otra vez, uno de los máximos mortifagos, un asesino despiadado... Pero era tan parecido a su hijo... Tal vez, pudiera imaginar que era el era Draco y, así, hacer realidad su mayor deseo. Tal vez...

-¿Potter?

-Esto no ha de salir de aquí.- advirtió seriamente.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte. Tampoco me interesa a mí que se sepa.

Lucius se acercó a Harry y empezó a desabrocharle la túnica. El cuerpo del moreno se tensó pero las caricias del mayor le hicieron relajarse lentamente. El rubio acercó sus labios al cuello del otro y empezó a dejar suaves mordiscos. La túnica acabó por resbalar hasta el suelo dejando más piel al alcance del rubio, el cual no dudo en aprovecharlo.

Harry, finalmente, se dejo llevar por la excitación y se lanzó sobre el rubio. Lo beso ferozmente, mientras con sus manos empezaba a desvestirlo. Lucius se dejo hacer disfrutando de cada sensación. Hasta que al final, quedaron los dos desnudos, uno enfrente del otro, observándose. Harry se lamió los labios ante esa visión tan parecida a la de su amor.

El moreno fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa esta vez. Con el nombre de Draco en la cabeza, empujo al rubio hasta la cama y lo tumbo. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, que era lo único que le recordaba con quien estaba realmente, se puso de rodillas sobre él y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez más despacio, como saboreando cada segundo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho y sus labios se entretuvieron prestándole atención a los pezones rosados, mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba, primero uno y luego el otro. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna y continuó con sus atenciones. Lucius sintió que iba a soportar mucho más y decidió que era hora de entrar en acción.

Lucius invirtió las posiciones y se coloco entre las piernas de Harry de manera que tuviera un buen acceso a su entrada. Con la lengua acarició la zona para luego introducir un dedo. Harry se retorció bajo el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba sin poder evitar un jadeo ronco. Pronto noto como se introducía otro dedo más. Finalmente, sintió como los retiraba, los retiró ante un gemido de frustración, pero su queja fue acallada por un jadeo cuando sintió que lo penetraba enviándole oleadas de placer. Lucius empezó lentamente, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas.

-Draco- gimió Harry en su delirio. Nunca había sentido tanto goce en su vida. Sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento.- Draco

Lucius sonrió y con un par de embestidas llegó al orgasmo. Se dejó caer sobre Harry y enterró la cara entre el cuello de este que intentaba normalizar su respiración. Harry notó como el otro salía de dentro de él y sintió un vació en el corazón cuando al abrir los ojos vio al hombre. El encanto se había roto y regresó a la realidad.

El rubio se levantó y se puso la ropa. Mientras, Harry lo observaba desilusionado, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Y, nunca, nadie podría volver a hacerlo.

-Buenas noches, Potter. Lo pase muy bien.-dijo dejándolo solo.

Pasado un rato, Harry se dirigió al salón donde se celebraba el baile. La gente continuaba como cuando se había marchado. En el centro, bailaban muy juntos Draco y Ginny. Harry se giró para no verlos y se acercó a una de las mesas con comida. Pero cuando fue a meter una mano en el bolsillo se encontró una hoja doblada. La abrió y la leyó.

_Ya sabe donde encontrarme si algún día quiere volver a repetir. Solo tiene que buscarme. LM_

-Sí, puede que lo haga.- se dijo con una sonrisa.


End file.
